vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bride (Kill Bill)
Summary Beatrix Michelle Kiddo, also known as The Bride, is the main protagonist of the Kill Bill film franchise. Known then by her code-name Black Mamba, Beatrix was once a member of an elite group of assassins called the "Deadly Viper Assassination Squad", and was romantically involved with the groups' leader, Bill. Upon her discovery that she was pregnant, Beatrix prematurely retired from her assassination career by faking her own death, attempting to escape the life of an assassin and start a new, normal one for the sake of her unborn daughter. Assuming a new identity, Beatrix fell in love with another man, and the two got engaged. However, Bill, who had mourned Beatrix's death for weeks, soon discovered the truth and became infuriated. During an unsuspecting Beatrix's wedding rehearsal, the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad orchestrated an attack under Bill's orders. During the attack, Beatrix's friends and fiance were all brutally murdered by the group of assassins, with Beatrix herself being beaten nearly to death by each member, and put into a four-year coma as a result of Bill shooting her in the head. At some point during her coma, Beatrix managed to successfully deliver her daughter, B.B Kiddo, who, unbeknownst to Beatrix, managed to survive the massacre as well. Once she awoke from her coma, a devastated Beatrix plotted her deadly vengeance against every member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad (including Bill himself), brutally killing each of them all one-by-one, along with anyone else who dared to stand in her way. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Beatrix "The Bride" Kiddo, Black Mamba Origin: Kill Bill Gender: Female Age: 28 in Kill Bill: Volume 2 Classification: Human, Former Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Is a master of the sword and various other weapons), Durability Negation with the Five-Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique, Body Control (Basic, can regain control over severely atrophied muscles), Stealth Mastery, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Multilingualism (Is fluent in English, Japanese, Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, and Cantonese) Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually sliced a man in half with her katana. Can trade blows with those capable of harming her. Casually sliced through a sword and then proceeded to lift the wielder after skewering him with her sword. Can casually decapitate a man and slice off the limbs of multiple people in one clean sword strike. Threw Elle Driver through a wooden wall). Speed: Superhuman (Killed three fighters before they could react, sliced a baseball in motion in half, and easily caught an axe thrown at her right before it hit her head). Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Easily Lifted and threw a man with her sword, can punch through a coffin and dig herself out of a grave) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Punched through a wooden door) Durability: Wall level (Survived attacks from assassins on her level. Took hits from Gogo's mace, which can destroy tables. Tanked getting shot in the chest with rock-salt from a shotgun at point blank range. Survived getting shot in the head at point blank range.) Stamina: At least Peak Human (Fought off an entire Yakuza army and walked through an entire desert without tiring) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Hattori Hanzō Sword, SOG Desert Dagger, Buck 112 Ranger Knife, Star Firestar M-45 Pistol Intelligence: Beatrix is one of the finest hand-to-hand combatants and swordswoman on the planet, described by many as being "The Deadliest Woman In The World". Having been trained by the likes of both Bill and Pai Mei, she has mastered various forms of martial arts and is beyond highly skilled with a wide range of weapons, including a multitude of edged weapons and firearms. She has performed incredible feats in combat using her exceptional abilities, such as defeating every member of an entire yakuza army (including the elite Crazy 88 and O-Ren's highly skilled bodyguard, Gogo Yubari) all at once. An expert tactician, Beatrix has managed to execute countless assassinations during her career, along with being able to track down and kill every single member of the incredibly elite Deadly Viper Assassination Squad Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Five-Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique:' One of the most powerful and deadly techniques created, Beatrix is apart of the few pupils that Pai Mei has taught this to. In this technique, she swiftly strikes her foe with her fingertips at 5 different pressure points on the body and then lets her opponent walk away. Upon taking 5 steps, the heart of the opponent explodes inside their body, killing them instantly. *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Beatrix is a highly capable fighter, having been trained by both Bill and Pai Mei. She managed to overpower fellow assassins such as Vernita Green with her bare hands and hold her own against Elle Driver, gaining the upper hand at one point. Before being trained by Pai Mei in Hung Gar Kung Fu, she had already mastered two kung-fu styles (Tiger and Crane) and, how she implied, was able to break wood panels. Under the tutelage of the Chinese master, she learned Snake Style kung-fu and other techniques requiring physical strength and agility. She also learned the Three-Inch Punch, which she used to punch through a wood coffin and can rapidly snatch eyes out. Beatrix was also seen resorting to chokeholds. In combat, she is eager to attack the enemy's weak spots, demonstrating excellent reflexes and accuracy. Her fighting method before Pai Mei's teaching was limited to her kung fu, but after the coma, she displayed quick, strong and brutal blows much more effectively. This includes a wide array of moves mutated from Jeet Kune Do. *'Edged weapon proficiency:' Beatrix is also well-versed in using single-edge weapons, displaying her skill to Pai Mei on their initial meeting using a Jian. It is implied that Beatrix learns more from Pai Mei, demonstrating Pai Mei-like skill when Bill attacks her with a sword during their conversation at a table. Beatrix defends against the attack with the sword's scabbard and manages to "catch" the sword in its scabbard, thus disarming Bill. She was able to kill O-Ren Ishii with her Hattori Hanzo katana, despite O-Ren being slightly more skilled (O-Ren even noted that Beatrix is not as skilled as she thinks she is). Aside from her excellent samurai sword skill in both single and melee combat, she is also proficient in the use of two swords, as shown when cornered by the Crazy 88. In the very same confrontation, she combined this skill with Capoeira-like moves to incapacitate a large number of foes. Furthermore, she has demonstrated decent prowess in knife throwing and handling. *'Handgun proficiency:' Her ranged weapon of choice seems to be a pistol. This was seen both at the hotel room with assassin Karen Kim and when she first arrived at Bill's house. *'Quick-thinking skills:' When in serious trouble, Beatrix thinks on her feet, narrowly escaping danger in numerous instances, as seen in her fight with Gogo, Budd, and Elle. This enables her to use any object as a weapon and to resort to the most effective option to cope with any dangerous situation. *'Endurance and stamina:' Beatrix was able to bear a savage beating by the others Vipers without falling unconscious, and most remarkably she survived being shot in the head without subsequent physical or mental handicaps. She recovered from the wound after only four years of coma, and it took her muscles just thirteen hours to recover from atrophy. In numerous fights, Beatrix was able to stand back up after suffering serious wounds, and she was able to kill O-Ren despite having fought against the Crazy 88 (there were actually around 50) and Gogo just moments before. *'Miscellanous skills: '''She is seen to have stealth abilities, noteworthy agility, strength, speed, reflexes, coordination, and balance. Beatrix is fluent in both Japanese and Mandarin Chinese; she also knows some Cantonese and Spanish. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Kill Bill Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Live-Action Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Antiheroes Category:Knife Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Widowed Characters